


Punk and Jerk

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: Небольшие истории про дружбу Стива и Баки.





	1. Dance, dance

Стив заправил рубашку в брюки, огладил выступившие на белой ткани складки, затем пристегнул к поясу подтяжки и натянул их лямки на плечи. Подхватив галстук, он принялся сооружать из него бабочку под воротником. Кое-как завязав бант, парень хмуро посмотрел на свое отражение. Не увидев там ничего привлекательного, он отвернулся и еще раз поправил подтяжки. Стив не хотел идти на танцы. Ничего примечательного с ним там все равно не происходило. 

Нет, танцевать Стив очень любил. И был уверен, что танцор из него вполне неплохой. Просто не складывалось у него с девушками. Единственной его партнершей за всю жизнь была пожилая миссис Барнс. Бабушка Баки учила их обоих вальсировать под старые патефонные пластинки. А вот фокстрот и свинг Стив разучивал, уже глядя на своего более умудренного друга, который грацией явно пошел в свою бабушку. Сначала было тяжело не путаться в ногах, но вскоре Стив кое-как освоил эту хитрую науку. Он часто включал проигрыватель или радио и кружил по комнате, переставляя ноги в затейливых движениях. Но одному танцевать Стиву давно наскучило. Мама на уговоры не поддавалась, ссылаясь на боли в спине. Порой они дурачились с Джеймсом и вместе скакали под музыку, сшибая мебель по всей гостиной. Это случалось редко и мало походило на танец. Стиву очень хотелось потанцевать с девушкой, но сами девушки не горели желанием составить ему пару на площадке. В то время, как Баки не испытывал недостатка в их внимании, Стив стоял одиноко в сторонке и не без зависти наблюдал за танцорами.

Из грустных дум Стива вырвал дверной звонок. Стив еще раз смерил негодующим взглядом свое отражение и пошел открывать. На пороге дома Роджерсов стоял Джеймс Барнс. Он сиял своей самодовольной белозубой улыбкой, предвкушая веселый вечер. В щегольском пиджаке, от которого плечи казались еще шире, друг походил на Кэрри Гранта, так любимого мамой. Баки пригладил аккуратно уложенные волосы и критически оглядел Стива. 

– Так не годится, – он цокнул языком.

И не дав Стиву вымолвить ни слова, дернул его за галстук на себя и принялся перевязывать.

– Привет, – поздоровался Стив.

– Привет, олух. Я думал, что давно научил тебя завязывать нормальную бабочку.

– Сколько геля ты вылил себе на голову? – ехидно спросил Стив.

Баки хмыкнул и выразительно посмотрел на волосы друга. 

– Тебе бы тоже не помешало, – сказал он.

Наконец, разгладив аккуратную бабочку под воротником Стива, Баки схватил его за руку и потащил в ванную.

– Баки, ты сейчас ведешь себя как безумная мамаша, – проворчал Стив, впрочем, не думая вырываться.

Барнс проигнорировал его выпад. В ванной он открыл кран и, набрав воды в ладонь, он провел по волосам Стива. Тот поморщился, когда несколько капель попало в глаза. Баки выхватил из нагрудного кармана расческу и принялся зачесывать ему волосы. Проведя по ним в последний раз, он с довольной ухмылкой развернул Стива к зеркалу.

– Смотри, какой красавчик!

Стив в зеркале и впрямь был привлекательнее обычного. До Джеймса, конечно, далеко. Стив подумал, что надо бы запомнить, как Баки уложил ему волосы. Не то чтобы он верил, что это пригодится. Так, на всякий случай.

– Ты сегодня обязательно потанцуешь, – прошептал Баки.

Стив закатил глаза. Он уже устал от всех этих попыток друга устроить его личную жизнь.

– Ты же знаешь, что этого не будет.

Барнс похлопал его по плечам

– Я знаю, что если мы сейчас не выдвинемся, то всех красавиц расхватают.  
***

В парке еще не стемнело, но фонарики на деревьях уже горели. Их радостные цветные огоньки были призваны поднять танцующим настроение. На открытой площадке уже вовсю кружили пары, а на небольшой сцене перед площадкой ансамбль исполнял последние хиты. Баки провел ладонью по волосам, зачесывая случайно выбившиеся пряди, и обвел голодным взглядом девушек. Стив находил его слишком влюбчивым и ветреным. Но таков уж он был. Каждый раз Баки влюблялся искренне и страстно. Беда была в том, что это случалось едва ли не каждую неделю. Старомодный Стив подобное не одобрял. Мама говорила, что любить надо лишь одного человека. Он искренне надеялся, что однажды друг остепенится. 

– Смотри! – Джеймс кивнул в сторону, где стояла компания девушек. 

Понять, которая из них понравилась Баки, Стив не смог. Они все были похожи. Миниатюрные, в пестрых платьях, даже волосы выкрашены в модный блонд.

– Идем, – скомандовал Джеймс и подтолкнул Стива в сторону девушек.

Стив сделал глубокий вдох – экзекуция начинается.

– Добрый вечер, юные леди! – Баки одарил девушек своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. – Почему же вы не танцуете? 

– Кавалеры сегодня не очень решительные, – ответила одна из них.

– Так позвольте это исправить! – Баки протянул ей руку, приглашая на танец.

Девушка вложила свою тонкую ладонь в его и тут же оказалась притянута вплотную к Баки.

– О, – опомнился Барнс, – позвольте порекомендовать вам моего друга. Он, между прочим, прекрасный танцор.

Остальные девушки посмотрели на Стива с сомнением. Баки взял свою спутницу за талию и повел на площадку, оставив Стива с ними наедине. Парень смущенно уставился на девушек, которые нисколько не собирались помогать ему начать разговор. 

– Отличная погода сегодня, не находите? – решил он начать разговор.

Те глупо захихикали. Да что с ними такое? Почему девушки вечно жеманничают, а не отвечают нормально на вопросы? Раздосадованный Стив решил перейти прямо к делу.

– Не желаете потанцевать? – спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

Девушки переглянулись.

– Кого вы приглашаете? – спросила крайняя справа.

– Эээ, – растерялся Стив. – Вас.

По выражению ее лица парень понял, что сделал что-то не то. А вот что именно, осталось загадкой. Девушки обиженно вздернули носики и всей своей стайкой отошли подальше.

Стив вздохнул. Вот так всегда. Он обернулся на площадку. Баки лихо отплясывал под бойкую мелодию, прихватывая партнершу то за талию, то за руки, а то и вовсе обводя ее вокруг себя. Он что-то говорил и задорно смеялся, а девушка заливалась хохотом. В груди разлилось привычное чувство зависти. Стив огляделся и приметил невзрачную брюнетку, одиноко стоящую рядом со сценой. Он направился к ней с твердым намерением пригласить. Вдруг Джеймс был прав, и ему удастся сегодня потанцевать?

Поравнявшись с девушкой, Стив набрал в грудь воздуха и на одном дыхании выпалил:

– Привет, вы не хотели бы потанцевать?

Девушка от неожиданности дернулась в сторону.

– Что? – переспросила она.

– Потанцевать, – повторил Стив, чувствуя, как заливается краской. – Со мной. 

Девушка удивленно хлопнула глазами.

– Простите, но я жду своего спутника.

Стив вежливо кивнул и отошел от несостоявшейся партнерши. Он снова посмотрел на танцующих. Барнс с девушкой лихо рассекали площадку в быстром фокстроте. Потоптавшись на месте, Стив вновь отправился на «охоту», как называл это Баки. Впрочем, не сильно надеясь на успех.  
***

После еще нескольких неудачных попыток пригласить девушек на танец, Стив отошел в сторону и сел на пустующую скамейку. Он притопывал ногой в такт музыке и не сводил глаз со своего танцующего друга. У него порой складывалось ощущение, что когда они оба родились, Господь не смог поделить между ними лучшие качества, и все они достались Баки. Стив с завистью смотрел, как рука друга переместилась с талии девушки на уровень ниже, а улыбка стала еще самодовольней. Стив наблюдал за их танцем и готов был поклясться, что он все же двигается лучше друга. Жаль, никто этого не увидит. 

А ведь он всего лишь хотел потанцевать с какой-нибудь милой девушкой. Закружить ее под быструю мелодию или плавно вести под нежный мотив. А потом проводить ее до дверей дома и, быть может, рискнуть и поцеловать в щеку. Ему хотелось после танцев идти вместе с Баки и делиться впечатлениями от прошедшего вечера, нахваливать грацию и красоту своей партнерши и мечтать вслух, как пригласит ее на свидание.

Стив запустил пятерню в волосы и растрепал их. Подумав, он оттянул галстук, развязав бабочку. Все это было ему ни к чему. Стив прикрыл глаза, надеясь хотя бы насладиться приятным звучанием живой музыки.  
***

Друзья возвращались домой уже затемно. Стив молча слушал восторженные речи Джеймса про его партнершу, которую, как выяснилось, звали Мэгги. Они вместе проводили ее до женского пансионата, где она проживала. Очевидно, с теми так похожими на нее подругами. Стив был рад, что этих девушек сейчас поблизости не было. 

– Я попрошу Мэгги в следующий раз захватить с собой подружку для тебя, – вдруг сказал Барнс.

Стив остановился.

– Ты чего, Стиви? – удивился друг.

– Не надо, Бак. Я не хочу ...так.

Джеймс развел руками.

– Я просто хочу помочь.

– В этом мне помощь не нужна, – твердо сказал Стив.

– Как знаешь, – пожал плечами Баки. – Может, пойдем уже? 

Джеймс продолжал болтать всю дорогу домой. Правда, девушек и танцы больше не упоминал. И Стив был ему крайне за это благодарен и даже порой вставлял пару словечек. Остановившись у двери дома, где жили Барнсы, друзья замолчали. Когда Стив протянул руку на прощание, Баки крепко ее сжал и сказал:

– Ты – отличный парень. Правда. Был бы я девушкой, влюбился.

Друг выглядел непривычно серьезно, и Стив смутился. Он поспешил высвободить руку. Слова Баки отдавали жалостью, но ругаться из-за этого с ним не хотелось. 

– Хорошо, что ты – не девушка, – засмеялся Стив, решив перевести все в шутку. – Ты меня выше.

– Идиот, – хохотнул Баки и потрепал его по плечу.

– Придурок, – привычно отозвался Стив.

– Ладно, спокойной ночи, – мягко сказал Барнс и скрылся за дверью.

Стив шел по освещенной фонарями улице и размышлял о прошедшем вечере. Пожалуй, не стоило идти в парк вообще. Только время зря потерял. Он взглянул на наручные часы и с сожалением отметил, что мама, скорее всего, уже спит, а значит включить проигрывать и немного покружиться по комнате уже не получится. Стив вспомнил бодрый мотив ансамбля в парке и, пританцовывая, пошел вдоль улицы в сторону своего дома.


	2. Dance, dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки пытается привыкнуть к новому облику Стива.

Малыш Стиви  
Баки пытается привыкнуть к новому облику Стива.

Стив всегда был меньше. Правда, в детстве это в глаза не бросалось. Но чем старше они становились, тем сильнее была видна разница. И если бы не вечная серьезная мина Стива, то его бы принимали за младшего брата Баки. Сам Баки довольно быстро привык к тому, что он выше, сильнее и, получается, старше. Стало быть, несет ответственность за своего маленького друга. Ему пришлось научиться хорошо драться и крепко материться, чтобы отгонять от Стива хулиганов. Шестым чувством находить приятеля в подворотнях, где его зажимала местная шпана. И отбивать-отбивать-отбивать. Из раза в раз. До кровавых ссадин и огромных синяков. А Стив всегда будто специально нарывался. Просто не мог промолчать, когда при нем обижали слабых. И как-то не задумывался, что он и сам далеко не силач. Баки как сейчас помнил его, прикрывающегося в неравной схватке крышкой от мусорного бака, словно рыцарь щитом ограждался от пламени дракона. Храбрый, но слабый Стив. Именно такого хиляка с высокими идеалами Баки оставил тогда в Нью-Йорке. 

А теперь перед ним сидел какой-то атлет с картинки из учебника по античной истории, из главы про Олимпийские игры. Баки отделился от общей компании и потягивал пиво из большой кружки. Неплохое, с горчинкой, но он к такому не привык. Вытерев пальцем пену с губы, Баки бросил очередной взгляд на Стива. Он сидел с солдатами, недавно спасенными из плена, и вербовал их в новый военный поход. Баки для себя уже решил, что непременно пойдет за Стивом. Ведь Стив пошел за ним, даже не зная наверняка, жив ли он. Баки рассматривал своего друга с ног до головы и скучал по прежнему Стиву. По его невысокому росту, узким плечам, впалым щекам и выпирающим ключицам. Наверно, он привыкнет к этому со временем. В душе ведь Стив остался прежним. Но внешне он был незнаком Баки. Выше на полголовы, шире в плечах, даже щеки откуда-то появились. Красивый, как идеал арийской красоты, за который так кроваво сражались фашисты. Баки почувствовал себя серой мышью на его фоне и в кои-то веки расслабился. Больше не надо выискивать Стива по подворотням, отвешивать сдачи дворовым хулиганам и крыть их проклятиями, чтобы больше не совались. Малыш Стиви вырос и мог постоять за себя сам. А Баки просто будет рядом, чтобы присматривать за ним. Так, на всякий случай.


	3. Герои

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки приходит на встречу со Стивом. После событий Гражданской войны.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По комиксам.

Национальное кладбище Арлингтона или, как его в шутку называют в «Защите», «Кладбище героев», было не самым приятным местом для прогулки. Баки бывал здесь всего пару раз, по делу: выследить кое-кого, чтобы убить, когда был Солдатом, и просто положить цветы на могилы старых боевых товарищей, когда вновь стал Баки Барнсом. В этот раз ему предстояла встреча с живым человеком. Не официально живым. 

Он дошел до нужного участка и увидел перед тремя стоящими рядом надгробиями высокую могучую фигуру. Человек был одет в балахон с капюшоном, чтобы скрыть лицо. Вероятно, с этой же целью были надеты кепка и темные очки. «Как глупо», – подумал Баки. Любой, кто хоть раз встречал Стива Роджерса, узнает его в этом маскараде. Впрочем, сам он не лучше. Баки поправил капюшон на своей толстовке и сделал решительный шаг вперед. 

Он поравнялся со Стивом и встал так близко, что их плечи почти соприкасались. 

– Ты не особо осторожен, – произнес он.

Роджерс повернулся к нему.

– Рад, что ты пришел.

– Разве я мог не прийти?

Тот неопределенно повел плечом, и Баки закатил глаза. Как Стив вообще мог такое подумать. Он опустил взгляд на могилы: «Уильям Нэсланд», «Джеффри Мэйс» и «Стивен Роджерс».

– Ты знаешь, что их объединяет? – спросил Стив.

– Да, – ответил Баки. – Они все были тобой.

Стив вздохнул – воспоминания отдавались болью. 

– Они похоронены рядом, словно это какая-то насмешка.

– А мне кажется, это удобно. Не надо ходить и искать.

– Баки! – возмутился Роджерс.

– Что?

Его друг раздраженно мотнул головой.

– Ты вечно говоришь ужасные вещи.

– Это же я, – Баки шутливо ткнул его локтем в бок.

Стив сокрушенно вздохнул и едва не улыбнулся. В этом месте он просто не мог позволить себе такую слабость, как улыбка. А жаль, Баки хотелось бы ее увидеть.

– Как ты? – спросил он Роджерса.

– Неплохо. Есть пара верных людей, с ними можно иметь дело.

– Ни дня без работы? – усмехнулся Барнс. 

Стив кивнул.

– А как справляешься ты? – Роджерс вновь повернулся к нему.

Его глаза были скрыты за темными стеклами, но Баки был готов поклясться, что сейчас Стив внимательно смотрит на него. Возможно, даже не моргая.

– Я надеялся, ты за мной присматриваешь.

– Самую малость, – отозвался Стив. – Ну, так как?

Баки пожал плечами.

– Твой щит на редкость тяжелый. Но я буду носить его, сколько потребуется или... – он замялся, – сколько смогу.

Они замолчали. Баки смотрел на надгробный камень, по которому полз какой-то жучок. Забавно встретить жизнь на кладбище. Сейчас жучок спустится вниз и примется жевать траву, и ему совершенно наплевать на то, что здесь кругом лежат герои. 

– Прости за это, – сказал Роджерс.

– Пустяки! Я же дослужился до «капитана».

Стив покачал головой, и Баки увидел, как его губы все-таки тронула легкая улыбка.

– Наверно, однажды здесь будет и моя могила, – сказал Баки, о чем тут же пожалел.

Стив стал еще мрачнее, а между бровей образовалась складка. Он знал, что его бывший помощник был прав. Все эти люди когда-то играли роль Капитана Америка, а теперь эта честь выпала Баки.

– Я вернусь, – сказал Стив. – И все будет по-прежнему.

Баки почесал лоб.

– Да... Жаль только, я уже не тот мальчишка. Мы будем выглядеть странно.

– Мальчишка, – фыркнул Стив и почти тепло добавил, – этот «мальчишка» резал глотки фашистам направо и налево. 

– Такое было время, – невозмутимо сказал Баки.

– Я вернусь, – снова повторил Стив, – а пока символом нации придется быть тебе. 

– «Символ нации», – передразнил его Баки и оскалил зубы. – Знала бы эта нация, кто ее символ сейчас.

– Перестань, ты уже не Солдат.

Баки хмыкнул. Зимний Солдат навсегда останется частью него. За время работы на Карпова он узнал много нового об искусстве боя и убийства и не видел ничего плохого в том, чтобы применять эти навыки в своей новой жизни. Самое странное, что она мало отличалась от его прежней…прежних. Потому что убивать приходилось везде, просто это называлось по-разному. Раньше он тоже не был святым, но все считали его героем. Баки ведь и сам так нескромно о себе думал. Потом он стал наемником и делал то же самое, что и будучи Молодым союзником, но за это его называли убийцей. И вот он снова надел костюм героя и продолжает убивать. Ему не сложно оказать такую услугу своему другу. Он уже привык быть кем-то другим. Ведь другим быть легче, чем собой. Стив был уверен, что эта самая пресловутая прежняя жизнь вернется к Баки вместе с воспоминаниями, но это оказалось не так. Ее уже никогда не будет. Правда, очень хотелось, чтобы Стив был рядом. Как тогда, давно.

– Возвращайся, когда все утрясется, – сказал Баки.

– Обязательно.

Баки качнул рукой и ненадолго прижался пальцами к ладони Роджерса. Тот едва слышно вздохнул. Баки поджал губы и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Бак, – остановил его голос Стива, – спасибо.

– Береги себя, Стив, – ответил на это Баки и ушел.

Теперь не было ни Баки Барнса, ни Стива Роджерса. Был лишь Капитан Америка, и сегодня его ждала очередная важная миссия. Капитан прибавил шагу. Вылет через три часа – нужно поторопиться, чтобы вовремя вернуться в штаб.


End file.
